This invention relates to food bowls. Food bowls, such as soup and cereal bowls, are often used for individual servings of food. As the bowls are emptied, spooning the food from the bottom of the bowl requires behavior not acceptable within current, Western standards of etiquette. The bowl must be tipped to the side to cause the food to collect, or even more extreme behavior must occur. However, often a considerable amount of food remains in the bowl and is wasted.